


Klance Oneshots

by Ourklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #fluff #angst #boyxboy #gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourklance/pseuds/Ourklance
Summary: Klance oneshots for the broken hearts from season 8.!THERE ARE NO SMUT/NSFW IN THESE ONESHOTS!These stories are 100% made by me, and things that isn't by me will ofc be credited! :D(art, songs, ideas etc...)Thank you for reading! Enjoy the oneshots! :3





	Klance Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! :D 
> 
> Welcome to my oneshots of everyone's favorite ship! ;)   
> As said in the summary, there are no smut/nsfw in these oneshots, so you can take it easy if you're sensitive about that.   
> There will be kisses (maybe with tongue) tho, so for those who are sensitive, I'll give a warning before the story or the scene :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading my oneshots! Enjoy the story! :3

Cold. 

“-eith!” 

Why is it cold?

“KEITH!!!!”

Who’s shouting?

“Keith come on! Stay with me!”

My head hurts.

Just let me sleep 

“Keith come on…you can’t do this...I-I can’t lose you... “ 

Is it raining?

“Keith...please! I-I need you! P-please….you mean too much to me...” 

Why is it so cold? 

“Keith come on please! I can’t live without you...”

What are you talking about? 

Who is talking to me? 

“Keith...I...I-I love y-” 

“-Lance! Are you ok?! Is Keith with you?! Is he ok?!” Shiro’s voice was loud through the coms. 

Lance? 

“...yeah, he’s here…” 

Why is Lance here? 

“Is he ok?” 

What happened to me? 

Why can’t I move? 

“He’s unconscious. He’s not breathing and he has deep wounds...we need to get him back to the castle as fast as possible.” Lance begins to lift him while Keith lets out a small groan in pain. His eyes still closed. 

Everything hurts. 

“Coran, where’s the Castle??” Lance asked with a voice that sounded like he was still crying. 

“We’re on our way. But while that’s happening, tell me what exactly Keith did. He didn’t hit the shield completely did he?” Lance answered Coran while he carried Keith to his lion to lay him down on his bed. 

I don’t remember what happened. 

“No, he only hit a small bit of it before Lotor showed up. The blast forced Keith’s ship to fly back, so he didn’t crash completely. But he’s badly hurt, and he has lost a lot of blood. I...I-” don’t think he’s gonna make it…” Lance sounded like he was crying again. 

“Don’t worry Lance, we’re on our way. In the meantime, make sure that he doesn't lose aymore blood.” This time it was Allura talking. She sounded serious but also worried. 

But was she worried for Lance or me? 

Has she ever cared for Lance? All she ever does is roll her eyes when Lance talks to her. She never cared for him. Or did she? Wait, how long has he been away from the team again? Weeks, months? Why do I even care? I’m not jealous of them, am I? I just don’t think she deserves Lance that’s all. His ocean blue eyes, his freckles that you can only see when you’re up close, his sun-kissed skin-OH MY GOD NO! NO! I DON’T LIKE LANCE-NO NUH UH NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I LIKE LANCE NOPE NAH UH NO-

*Sigh* 

Warmth. 

Wait what? Why is it warm?

“You’re such an idiot mullet”

Pain. 

Something painful was on my side. 

“You always rush into situations like this...and every time I fear of losing you…” 

Is he serious? Lance, cares about me? When did that happen? 

Light. 

Everything is so bright. 

And then out of nowhere...pain. 

Intense amount of pain. 

But those beautiful ocean blue eyes takes it all away. 

Cause they’re looking at me right now. 

“Keith…?” 

“Lance?...” A groan escapes my mouth as I try to get up, but a warm hand keeps me down. 

“No moving. You’re badly hurt and I need to stop the bleeding.” A calm but nervous tone comes out of Lance as he keeps on trying to stop the bleeding. 

My head feels heavy, and I can’t move my legs. 

“...what happened to me?” Feeling like passing out, those four words managed to come out of my mouth. 

“You being the big idiot like you were, almost sacrificed yourself by crashing half of your ship into a forcefield.” Lance sounded more angry than confiting. 

I groaned in pain as Lance continued to clean my wound. 

I turned my head a little, only to see tears running down his cheeks. 

The silence went on for a while, until the Castle and the other lions arrived at Red’s location. 

Why isn’t the other lions together with red? Did they just leave Lance like that? 

When red landed in the Castle, everyone came in to see how my condition was. 

As Lance began to pick me up to carry me to a healing pod, my eyes began to get heavy. 

Lance noticed and I could see his mouth moving. But I couldn't hear him. 

And just like that, I was out. 

\---- 

I walked into the medical bay, where Keith were in one of the healing pods. 

I sat down on the floor, tucking myself in my jacket on the floor and tries to sleep. 

Like he’s done for a week now. 

Twice Keith have had a heart attack, and the pod would beep loudly with red lights. Everytime it happened Lance’s heart would drop. He never wanted Keith to be in that situation. Ever. 

Apparently the blast from Lotor had this kind of quintessence that has caused Keith to have these attacks. And each time they happened, it would only get worse. If everything would continue like this...then would he…

Tears began to run down his cheeks, and his hands turned into fists in his jacket. 

As much as Lance was grateful that Lotor showed up and made that blast, he also just wanted to punch him for making a ship out of this special quintessence. 

Afterall, if Keith dies, Lance would make sure that Lotor would never go into another fight, never fly another ship, NEVER breathe another breath. If Lance have to, he’ll kill Lotor. Because if Keith dies, then Lotor will be the one to blame. And no one can convince him otherwise. No one, no random alien, no team member, NO ONE. 

Footsteps. 

Heavy footsteps. 

Lotor? 

Lance quickly stood up and activated his bayard. 

As the figure entered the room Lance could tell that it wasn’t Lotor, but...Hunk. 

“Hunk? What are you dog here?” The words came out the wrong way. 

“I came here to tell you that dinners ready.” Hunk walked closer. He looked up at Keith as he began to speak. 

“You’re still waiting for him huh?” 

“Yeah...I just can’t bear to see him like this….I just want him to get out.”

“I know Lance. I know it’s hard to see your comrade like this. But sitting here doing nothing won’t make him get out sooner. So come on, come eat dinner with us today.” Hunk touches my shoulder, but I push his hand away. 

“I’m not hungry.” I say as I sit back down on my jacket. 

“Lance, listen” Hunk sits down beside me. 

“I know you care about Keith. And I know that you feel like betraying Keith by not staying until he gets out of the pod. But you need to take care of yourself. You need to eat and sleep. Plus if a attack happens, we need you at your full strength.” 

I look up at Hunk, who looks like he has a personal question on his mind. Oh boy here we go. 

“Also, I’ve noticed you kinda closing off the team lately. Are you ok? Is something bothering you?” Hunk moves a little closer to me. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said, trying to make my voice as normal as possible. 

“Lance, you’re my best friend. I can see when something's bothering you. Please, talk to me. You don’t have to be alone in this.” Hunk’s voice was calm but also concerned. 

“Hunk I said nothing’s wrong. Could you please just drop the subject?” I got up and walked over to Keith’s pod. After everything that happened to Keith, he haven’t been able to sleep or eat. He feels guilty for leaving Keith’s side every time he needs to go to the bathroom so badly, because he had held back for as long as he could. He wanted to be there, by Keith’s side, every hour, every minute, every second. Because he wants to be there when Keith finally gets out of the pod. 

“You care about him that much huh?” Hunk said as he walked over to stand next me to. 

“Guess it’s no surprise more huh?” I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet. 

The pain in my stomach was basically unbearable at this point. He wants to eat so badly. But he could never get himself too. Not until Keith would be out of the pod. Not until Keith was safe. 

“So, tell me about your feelings.” I flicked and I felt my face turn red.

“Hunk don’t just ask me like that.” I turned my head to the side during that sentence. 

“Aww come on man, don’t be flustered. It’s ok to have feelings you know?” Hunk placed his hand on my shoulder again. This time I let it stay where it was. 

I sighed as I looked down at my shoes. 

“Ever since he left for the blades, I’ve been thinking about him literally every day. And everytime I would get this weird feeling in my chest. Like I was dying. My heart wouldn't stop beating and I dreamed about him every night, b-but not in a sexual way! Just, normal dreams. Of course he could never feel the same way about me. He probably hates me. He has ever since the Garrison. And I know it’s wrong to feel this way about him. I just, I can’t help it. I know this sounds weird but...he’s REALLY HOT! Like his hair looks so soft and his six pack, and his ass! It makes me just wanna-” 

“Ok! I think I’m gonna puke..” Hunk had his hands over his mouth, pretending like he’s gonna puke. 

“Oh come on Hunk! You said you wanted to hear about it” 

“I never said I wanted to hear about THAT stuff” Hunk still had his hands over his mouth. 

I made a big sigh as I sat down and hugged my knees. 

*Sigh* “What is wrong with me?”

Hunk sat down besides me again. Pulling me into a hug. 

“Nothings wrong with you. Love is completely normal.” I returned the hug, and buried my head into Hunk’s shoulder. 

“Listen, I don’t know if Keith feels the same way. But as stupid as this sounds, you need to talk to him about it. Hiding these feelings isn’t healthy. And who knows, maybe he might feel the same way.” Hunk looked down at me with a calm face. 

“I know, I just need some time.” We released from the hug, and I could see the kawaii smile on Hunk’s face. Stupid Hunk. 

*Sigh* “Fine, I’m coming to dinner. But only for today.” Hunk’s face lit up and he gave me a quick hug and dragged me up from the floor and ran out of the room and into the kitchen, where everyone were eating their dinner.   
I put on my jacket and took a few steps before stopping in front of Keith’s pod. I placed my hand on the pod, and looked up at him. He looked so peaceful but also..in pain. 

“Hurry up and get out mullet,” My forehead placed itself on the pod. “We miss you.” 

\----

Dark. 

Cold. 

Black. 

I looked around. Everything is dark and black, and there is this cold little breeze. Just like the one in the dessert. 

“Where am I?” I spoke with a little voice. 

“-ith?”

A voice was behind me. 

I turned around to see a figure slowly getting visible in the distance. 

I looked closer...my eyes widened. 

“...dad?...” It felt like my heart stopped. 

“Keith.” Keith couldn’t believe it. His dad, standing right there, right in front of him. Smiling at him like in the old times when Keith got an A on his test. Or when Keith made him a drawing of him.   
It was the exact same smile. The smile that keith hadn’t seen in years. 

“....d-dad?....” My heart began to beat faster. 

“Hello again, my son.”

“What is going on?” I looked around confused. Not knowing what to keep focus on. 

“You died keith. But it’s not your time to die yet. Which is why I'm here.” 

“What do you mean?” I was so confused. I’m not supposed to be dead? What is going on?

“Fate brought me and you together. It is not your time to die yet.”   
“But how is that possible? You died! And you never came back. Was it fate’s decision to take you away from me when I needed you the most? What kind of fate is that?!” I was shouting. This just wasn’t real. When you’re dead, you’re dead. No fate can decide that. 

“Keith, it was my time to die. It was fate’s decision to take me away from you. Because due to that, you would grow up to be the man that you are today. A former paladin of Voltron and a member of the blades. And I am so proud of you, my son. You have made me so proud Keith. And I know you’ll only make me more proud with what fate has in store for you.” 

Keith couldn’t believe his ears. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn't believe anything that was happening. 

The breeze that was once small began to grow bigger, and the light began to overgrow the darkness. 

“We don’t have much time together here my son. I need to go, you and need to get back to the ones you love. They are your family know. He is.” The smile came back to his face. He stepped closer to me and brought me in for a big hug. 

“Go keith, make new memories, fight and protect the ones you love. And make them just as proud as I am of you.” Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I slowly put my hands around him and returned the hug. I haven’t felt so warm and safe in years. I never want to let go.   
But, I had to at some point. We released from the hug and I looked at him with tears in my eyes. 

“Promise me you’ll fight for the ones you love.” 

I dried my tears and looked at him with red eyes. 

“I promise. I will never stop fighting.” 

“Good.” He began to walk backwards and I my heart began to beat again. I looked at him, and I could see tears in his eyes now as well. 

“I love you Keith”. 

More tears began to come down my cheeks. I tried to dry them away, but they kept on coming. 

“...I love you too dad..” 

And there he went. In a blink he was gone. Vanished from reality. And Keith began to feel cold again. 

The breeze came back, even stronger this time. It was so strong that keith feel. Through the floor, through the darkness, and down into the light. 

\---- 

It’s been 2 and a half weeks since keith got in the pod. Lance was sitting in his usual spot, next to the pod on his jacket. He felt so tired. Like he could just close his eyes, and fall asleep immediately. As his eyes were half closed he heard it. The sound of the pod opening right next to him. Omg it’s happening! He’s finally out! 

Lance ran over to quick, just fast enough to catch him in his arms. Lance’s heart was beating so fast, like it wasn’t real. Like all of this was a dream, and when he would wake up, Keith would still be in the pod. But all of those thoughts vanished when keith groaned and moved his head up to Lance’s. 

Lance never realised, but Keith’s eyes are gorgeous! The shine of violet filling out the grey. The little stars that you can only see when you’re real close. God Lance couldn't breathe. 

“Lance?...” Lance looked down at him, tears began to fill his eyes. He reached down and buried his face in Keith’s chest. “Oh my god....you’re ok...you’re-oh my god Keith..I was so worried…”

A little blush came on Keith’s face, and he returned the hug. Slowly rubbing circles on Lance’s back, which of course, made Lance look up at Keith again. 

“You idiot. I thought you...You were so close to dying...Every Time you were my heart would stop…” Lance said, but didn’t look at Keith, but at the ground instead. 

“What are you saying?” Keith said as he looked at Lance. The four words made Lance raise his head. keith could see a blush on Lance’s cheeks. As confused as he was, he could also figure out what Lance was about to say. But Keith stayed silent. He wanted Lance to tell him. He wanted Lance to prove to him that he means it. 

“Keith I...I don't know how to say this...but...” Lance looked down on the ground again. 

“Keith I...I-I lo-”

“We heard talking! What is happening?” Allura said as they all come running in the door. 

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, before realising what was happening in front of them. Then Hunk spoke up. 

“Keith! You’re awake!” He ran over and hugged Keith tightly. 

Keith felt himself get squeezed “Hunk...can’t...breathe…” 

“Oh, right, sorry” Hunk laughed as he let go of Keith. 

Everyone else came over to Keith, and smiled at him. 

“We’re glad you’re ok Keith.” Allura said with a calm voice. 

“Yeah, it’s good to have you back.” Shiro said, standing behind everyone. 

“Thanks guys, it feels good to be back” I couldn’t help but smile at everyone. It was nice to see the team again. After all the time he’s been away, he was glad to be able to talk to everyone again.   
But he knows who he’s been most excited to talk to. And he thinks that he knows it too. 

“So, how are you feeling my boy?” Coran came from the back of the group, standing in front of Keith. 

“Im ok, my head is a bit heavy and I’m kinda hungry, but other than that I’m ok.” Keith said, still with a smile on his face. 

“Good, go get something to eat and then, sleep.” Coran said with a straight face. 

“Come on, I’ll make you some food” Hunk said, while leading Keith out of the room. He looked back and saw Coran talking to Lance. He could see Lance make a big sigh and then a nod. crazy Coran probably forced Lance to clean up the pod Keith had been in. 

Keith knew, because when Lance came into Keith’s room to check on him, he was exhausted. So exhausted that Lance fell asleep on the floor. When Keith noticed he couldn’t help but laugh. Keith always though Lance was cute when he’s tired but never admitted it to anyone. 

\---- 

Lance woke up to an empty bed. And a bed that wasn’t his. 

He yawned as he sat up with his legs out of the bed. 

As he slowly began to get clear sight, he realised what room he was in. 

Oh no… 

This is Keith’s room… 

Oh quiznack I fell asleep! 

In. Keith’s. room! 

Crap! 

Lance quickly got out of the bed and ran out of the room. He could hear chatter from the control room, and when he entered, keith was standing there, in his usual outfit, his hair in a ponytail, and holy SHIT THAT IS HOT! 

When everyone noticed the door open, they all looked at Lance. He could see Pidge and Hunk snicker from the back of the room. Damn, they already know don’t they? 

Without thinking, words came out of my mouth. 

“Hey, what are we planning?” Lance walked forward and saw a map of a planet. It was a planet that he’d never seen before. ‘Probably another rescue’. Lance thought to himself. 

“We’re planning another rescue” Allura spoke. ‘Yep, knew it’ Lance thought again, feeling proud for guessing right. “The planet is called Luminous. It’s a planet that’s known for it’s dry nature. Only it’s people live there. But it’s recently been taken over by the galra. So we’re coming up with a plan to rescue the planet.” Allura put her hand up to her chin, still not looking away from the map. 

A yawn could be heard from the side of the room. ‘Oh right, it’s basically midnight’ Lance reminded himself. 

“Well, I’ll be going to bed now. See you guys tomorrow.” Hunks voice was tired.   
“Me too” Pidge yawned as well. She took her computer and began to walk out of the room together with Hunk. 

“Come on Princess” Coran spoke. “You need your rest. We’ll figure out a plan tomorrow.” Coran lead her out of the room with Shiro behind. Leaving only Lance and Keith together in the same room. 

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Lance finally spoke. 

“So uhm...are you gonna go to bed?” Lance said with a shy tone. 

“Nah, I just sleep for a few hours. I'm good. I’ll just go train I guess.” Keith said, as he began to walk out of the room. 

“Nuh uh, nope, no you’re not.” Lance said as he walked up to Keith’s side. 

“What? Since when were you in charge of me?” Keith asked with crossed arms and..’was that a small blush and...a smile???? Keith cam smile???!! Oh my god!’ 

“You’re not gonna train tonight. Your body needs to relax.” Lance said this time with his bossy voice. 

“Uuugh, fine! But I won’t wait for too long.” Keith said with kind of a baby voice? ‘Wow’

Then Lance noticed Keith’s ponytail again. He could see half of a scar on his right shoulder. ‘Stupid blades’ Lance thought to himself. 

Lance kept checking out Keith. His fingers were not in his gloves. ‘That dude takes his gloves everywhere, they must be with the blades’ His hands looked really soft tho. And warm too. He just wanted to hold them in his own. But of course, lance was too shy to do that move. 

And then it happened. Oh shit his ass-

“LANCE!” Keith screamed in Lance’s face and Lance jumped in surprise, his face all red. 

“Uuuuuh…..” Lance couldn’t speak. He was too embarrassed. His chest felt so heavy and he couldn’t breathe. He felt like he could pass out any minute. But then, thankfully, Keith spoke up again. 

“You’re staring at me.” His arms were crossed. He didn’t look angry but...flustered? ‘What?’ 

“Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to! God I am so sorry!” Lance covered his face with his hands, like he thought Keith was gonna punch him in the face. 

Lance couldn’t look at Keith. Because he would get lost every time he just peeked. Lance felt his legs starting to fail and he fell to the ground in embarrassment. This only made Lance cover his face even more. But he soon took his hands away when he heard it. For the first time ever. Laughing. Keith was...laughing. 

His laugh was soft and quiet. Oh my god Lance’s face only turned more red. Lance never thought it was possible, but apparently everytime Lance was with keith, Keith would show something new to Lance that would make Lance’s mind go crazy. 

Lance buried his face down in his hands again. This time with a sigh. 

Keith stopped laughing as he noticed Lance on the floor. Which actually gave him an idea. 

He knelt down to touch Lance’s shoulder, which made Lance flinched in surprise. Lance looked up at keith, and he could see the softness in his eyes. The stars were still there, this time brighter than before. Lance couldn’t stop staring, but had to when Keith stood up. 

“Come on, I gotta show you something.” A little smile appeared on his lips as he held his hand out for Lance. 

In surprise and confusion, Lance took Keith’s hand, and keith lead them out of the room, and into the hallway. 

As they neared their rooms, Lance began to get nervous and he could feel the sweat running down his back. ‘Oh boy’ Lance thought. 

To Lance’s surprise, they didn’t go into any of the rooms. But into a room where Lance had never been before. It wasn’t that big, and it was dark. The only thing he could see was the small lantern lights on the floor next to a big doupleiszed blanket. 

“Keith, what is this place?” Lance watched as Keith walked over to a control panel. He clicked on a button, and the curtains disappeared for the stars to show. Lance was lost in the sight. Yes, he knows that they are in space and they see stars all the time. But somehow, this was different than from all the other times he’s seen stars. They were up close, and yet so far away. It was beautiful. 

Keith signaled Lance to come sit down with him on the blanket, and Lance did just that. 

He sat down next to keith, who lit up the lanterns. Lance felt so warm and safe at that moment. He didn’t know what to say. Luckily he didn’t have to anyways. Because Keith spoke first before Lance even got a chance. 

“I used to come here before I left for the blades. When Shiro disappeared this was the only place I felt like I could be alone. I never had anyone I felt like I could talk to so this was the place where I would get all my emotions out.” Keith relaxed against the control panel behind them. He looked so peaceful, yet a bit disturbed? ‘God Lance, why couldn’t you just be there for him when he needed it, god Im such a failure’. 

That word began to grow louder in Lance’s head. First a whisper, then a scream. Lance couldn’t take it. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away, so Keith wouldn’t notice. 

“Lance? Are you ok?” Keith looked at him with a worried expression. 

‘Quiznack, too late.’ 

Tears started to run down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Hey.” Keith had this calm tone in his voice, that made Lance feel safe. “Hey it’s ok.” Keith pulled Lance into a hug. Lance was surprised at first, but soon buried his face into his shoulder and returned the hug. 

“What’s wrong?” Keith’s hand were on Lance’s back. Moving circles like before. It seemed to calm Lance down a little bit, but still no words. “Lance please, talk to me” Keith’s tone was still as calm as ever. ‘When did Keith get this soft?’ 

“Lance come on, please.” This time Keith released the hug and forced Lance to look at him. But Lance quickly looked away, over to the side instead. 

Lance quickly looked at Keith, and then the ground again. He knew that Keith wouldn’t accept silence as an answer, so he said it. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel so confused Keith. What are we? Are we rivals? Friends? Buddies? I don’t even know anymore. At first I hated you. I disgusted you for being so good at everything. For always being better than me. Then when you finally dropped out of the Garrison, I had a chance to actually prove my worth to the world. And then out of nowhere, you show up, and we end up here.” Lance looked down at the ground again. He took a deep breath as he continued. “But then we had to bond with each other in order to form Voltron. And at first that made me angry. But then we grew so close to each other. I had someone to talk to, I had someone I felt safe with. You were always there for me but I wasn’t for you. You showed to me more than once that you cared for me, but I never returned it. And I-I feel so bad about it...I just don't know what to think..I figured you left because of me and because you were tired of me and my stupidness..I-I just-” 

“I’ll stop you right there Lance.” Keith had his finger on Lance’s mouth, looking at Lance with a straight face. 

“What make you think that I would ever think those things about you?” Keith asked, removing his fingers from Lance’s mouth. 

“I..I-I don’t know! Why wouldn’t you? I’m so stupid and dumb! I-I can’t take anything seriously! Pidge was right, I am the goofball! I am not this cool ninja sharpshooter that I tell you all that I am…I….” The words began to fail Lance, and tears began to fill his eyes again. 

Keith looked at Lance with worry. He knew that Lance always tried to play the cool one, and he could figure out easily that something was wrong with him, but he never thought it would be this extreme. 

As of instinct, Keith slided closer to Lance and wrapped his arms around him again. This time Lance returned even faster than before, and he’s hands were tucked in Keith’s jacket. 

As embarrassed as it was, keith had an idea of what would calm Lance down. 

He began to hum a song, that was in spanish. 

“🎵Mi dulce amor, oh mi dulce amor. 

No llores, mi dulce amor. 

Quedate en mis brazos. 

Dónde estás sano y salvo 🎵”

Lance’s eyes were widened with shock. This was his childhood song. His mother used to sing it to him when he had a nightmare. ‘How did Keith know it?’

Lance looked up at him in surprise. 

“H-how did you?...” Words failed him again. 

“I heard you sing it a few times in your room. Even tho I don’t understand a thing that you were saying.” keith let out a small laugh. He was embarrassed from what just happened, but also Thankful. Thankful that Lance finally really looked at him. Thankful that Lance knows he has someone by his side. Thankful that Lance loves him the same way that he does. 

Lance couldn’t speak. Which made him happy cause he didn’t want to. Lance let it happen. He leaned in and quickly kissed Keith’s cheek before hugging him tight again. 

“Thank you…” Lance sniffed in Keith’s shoulder. He’d never felt so happy and safe as he felt right at that moment. 

“You’re welcome” Keith managed to say before moving his nose into Lance’s neck. He took in the amazing smell that was cinnamon. He loved it. 

Lance once again made an unexpected move and pulled away from the hug to look Keith in the eyes. That’s when Keith noticed the stars in his eyes, beginning to shine slowly. Keith were basically speechless. His eyes were so gorgeous, it felt like Keith was drowning everytime he looked into them. They both wanted it. So badly. Keith began to lean closer to lance’s face, until they’re noses were almost against each other. Lance closed his eyes and let it happen. CLosing the last centimeters between them. 

Keith’s lips were warm and tasted like Strawberries. Lance felt Keith’s warm hand caressing his cheek, and Labce moved his hand up to tangle in Keith’s hair. It was way softer than he ever thought it would be. 

They kissed for a while, until they had to break away for air. They looked at each other, both gasping for air. Keith gave Lance’s a smile and took his and up to remove a stray hair from lance’s eye. Lance felt chills run down his spine. Lance felt like it were a dream again. But that soon vanished as Keith began to speak.

“So...how do you think I think about you now?” Keith gave Lance a big smile. A smile that Lance had never thought Keith would ever have on his face. Lance let out a small laugh, before taking Keith’s hand in his own. Fingers intervening with each other. Without thinking, Lance put his forehead on keith’s and made the biggest smile he had ever had on his face. And he said it. 

“I love you mullet” Tears began to fall down his cheeks again. But this time, not in fear, nor sadness, but happiness. Lance finally felt safe. Safe in his arms, safe when he was kissing him, safe when he was with him. Lance knew Keith would always be by his side, and that’s why he loved him. 

Keith spoke back at Lance with a whisper. Like he was telling him a secret. 

“I love you too...sharpshooter” They both smiled like idiots. 

They both pulled apart and connected they’re lips again. And they kept on doing that, until they both fell asleep on each other. Warming each other. 

They were happy, and as long as they had each other. They knew they were both gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story.   
> This one took me about 4 days to complete (My fingers hurt XD) 
> 
> The song used in this oneshot is not a real song. It is just a few sentences that I put together and translated to Spanish.   
> Please note that I am not good at Spanish at all. I've never had it as a subject and I had to use google translate in order to get it to Spanish. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for reading!   
> I'll see you in my next oneshot! 
> 
> Byeee!


End file.
